The Hunters
by Dr. Betruger
Summary: This is my firs fanfiction hear. It's a parody on aliens vs. predator, only some super human teens are predators and the aliens are a little different but still dangers. Also there is a little paring: NigelxAbby. Enjoy... I hope. Warning,violent and gore.
1. proloque

THE HUNTERS

Prologue

KND Sector X, two operatives were running throw the corridors of there tree house. Something was chasing them. They were numbers 43 and 67.

"Run, they are still fallowing as", said 67, gasping for air as they ran.

"What are those things, anyway!" yield 43.

"They're father's latest battle droids, and they mean trouble! COMON PICK UP THE PACE!"

They were running as fast as they could but the metal footsteps, behind them were getting louder and louder. Soon the droids could be seen, the were all covered in metal armor (which was similar to Cree's armor) but there faces were also mad of metal and there eyes were glowing red (like terminator). Number 67, suddenly tripped and fall on the floor.

"Number 67" number 43 yelled out, as she turned around to face her fallen operative and friend.

"GO NOW, I CAN MENAGE!" yelled 67 while struggling to getup. In the fall, he broke his lag.

43 hesitated for a while, but soon she turned around and ran to the hangar. She ran into the hangar and shut the door behind her.

"ALLRIGHT, YOU OVERGROWN, TIN CANS; LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT." She could hear 67, on the other side of the hangar door, yelling at the upcoming droids.

Suddenly, there were sounds of fighting, explosions, blades rubbing together, snarling and number 67, screaming like a little girl. Number 43 stud firm in front of the locked hangar door, waiting for the droids. Silence was all she could hear on the other side of the door, she started sweating with tension. Suddenly a sound of electric buzzing and chattering was heard on the other side of the combination lock, almost someone was manually bypassing the code. Here hands started shacking, as he grabbed here mustard-gun, still sanding firmly in her spot.

"Go now, I can ménage" said a distorted voice, similar to 67's voice, on the other side of the door as it started opening.

43 stared at the opened door, with her eyes wide opened, as a very tall figure emerged from the shadows of the hallway. It was human, it was also covered in body armor but unlike anything she has ever seen. His face was covered by a hockey mask, but it was covering his head as well. It hade very long hair which was breaded into thick dreadlocks with gold rings around itch one. It seamed to be a teenager and it seamed to be a HE, but he was much taller then a real teenager and more taller then an adult. He also hade massive gunlites on each wrist, as well as thick, metal, shin guards. Underneath its massive armor it hade normal teenage cloths.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DON WITH 67" number 43 yelled in anger, pointing the nozzle of her gun at him.

He didn't say a thing, just breathing hard through the gas mask in his hockey helmet. He started walking slowly towards her; extending his right hand at her.

"Get back" she said, he walked faster at her" I SAID: GET BACK" she yelled at him but he didn't listen.

Suddenly, three razor sharp blades shoot out of his, right-hand, gunlite. She fired at him, BUT butter hade no effect on him. Now angry, he dashed at her, while pulling his right arm back, ready to strike. At the last moment of parole, she glanced behind him only to see fathers droids tarred to peaces. She shot one more time before the attackers blades made contact with her neck.

-SILENCE-


	2. Chapter 1

THE HUNTERS

The bad news

KND Moon base. Number 362 was in the observation room and was looking through a large window into space. She was just standing there and thinking of the casualties that father's droids have done to there Doh doh squadron at the ice cream factory.

"Those stupid robots, they will ruin everything. I can't believe it, we've never hade so many operatives turned into adults, before" she said to her self while gazing into deep space.

The KND was desperate, since father invented his new battle-droids, the KND hade nothing but losses. These were desperate times, that was for sure.

"Ma'm" yelled out number 86 as she stormed into the observation room, panting for air.

"Ma'm, we have terrible news… we've lost sector X…" she said in a worried manner.

After composing her self, she handed number 362 a tape-recorder and pushed the play button. There were only screams, and sounds of someone snarling on the tape.

"That was the last transmition from sector X, after that we've lost all communication with there tree house. All of us think sector X is lost… IF WE DON'T DO SOME THING, WHO KNOWES WHAT WILL HAPPENED" yelled number 86 in her typical hysteric fashion. She seemed very worried about the situation.

"Calm down number 86, it must have bin those stupid battle-droids father invented" said 362 trying to calm down her right hand officer.

"I'll send sector V operatives to look into the damage and maybe recover any evidents of who did this" decided number 362. She rushed out of the room, leaving number 86 behind.

"_Oh no, not sector V, not those idiots_" she thought, looking at the ground.

Meanwhile at the mansion of the delightful children from down the lain, father was sitting in his thrown, waiting for the results of his attack on sector X. The doors opened one of his ice cream divisions rushed in the thrown room panting for air.

"Sir, I have bad news for you" said the ice cream man with a frightened and worried look on his face.

"Yeees sergeant" said father, clenching his fists in anger, as his body started, slightly, burning.

"W-well the attack was a success and the droids have infiltrated sector X…" he swallowed a lump and continued" but-but then some thing happened and our droids were simply destroyed by some on, or some on."

Father became more and more angrier and started shacking his fist as his eyes started glowing red.

The ice cream continued" But the KND operatives we attacked were also destroyed, ripped to shreds. There heads were ripped of, one of them hade a severed neck, she was a number 43. Our spies also went there and found huge footsteps of some sort, at least that's what they tolled us. Some thing is happening sir, something very bad."

Upon hearing this father calmed down, and started thinking. He rubbed his chin. Suddenly he hade an idea.

"Sergeant, go and inform all of our troops that we have a fugitive on the loose, I want him he alive and well. He will pay the price for ruining are plans, now go". Said father, pointing at the door.

"Understood sir" said the ice cream man and ran out of the thrown room.

"_What an idiot. When they bring that mystery killer I'll pursued him my self to work for us_" thought father and a evil laughter. Two guard, that were standing in front of his door, heard him and shivered.

"Here we go again" said one of the guards to the other.

KND Sector V. Numbers 2 and 4 were sitting on the couch, playing video games. Number 5 and number 3 were sitting on chars in the kitchen and reading there magazines. Suddenly Number 1 sounded the roll call.

"Aw man, I was wining" said number 4, threw the joystick away and followed number 2 to the conference room.

After every on has finally gathered and was seated, number 1 walked into the room looking very worried.

"So what's the deal, number 1" said number 4 anxiously. Number 5 looked at number 1 in a worried, and at the same time, wondering look.

"You all know that we lost sector X, but our satellites aren't detecting any adult activities at that area. We have been engaged by the KND high command to look into the matter and contain the threat, if there is any."

"Number 5 seas that we should bring heavy weapons, just in case. I don't like this, not one bit" said number 5.

"Good point number 5, granted, heavy weapons it is. So... LET'S DO THIS, TEAM".

Soon, every one was in the school bus, heading at fool speed twords sector X. Number 5 was sitting at her controls looking out the window. She looked worried about this whole mission.

"_I have a bad filling about this_" she thought as they were getting closer to the fallen sector.


	3. Chapter 2

Investigate and encounter

The outskirts of Sector X, the sector SCHOOLBUS was making its way threw the air. Numbuh 1 was at the middle seat, numbuh 2 was at the wheel, numbuh 3 was at the radar, as for numbuh 4 and numbuh 5, they were at the guns.

"Steady as she goes, numbuh 2. Team, we're going to investigate and neutralize the threat, if there is any" said numbuh 1 as he watched the siluet of sector X get larger and larger in front of them.

"We are in range, so hang on we're coming in for a landing" said numbuh 2, preparing too land in the hangar.

The landing was a little rough, but numbuh 2 pulled it of. They stepped on the floor of the hangar. It was a horrifying sight. Blood covered the walls and the ceiling, the sector X ships were destroyed… as for the sector X operatives, they were hanging up side down. One of the buddies hade a severed neck. Numbuh 3, when she saw this, nearly fainted from fear and disgust. Numbuh 5, numbuh 2 and numbuh 4 just stud in a trans, they've never seen some thing like this. Questions started running throw there heads, like"_ Who could have done this? Why did this happened, and who's responsible? How did this happened? Who would have such a sick mind to murder a kid?..._". On thing was sure; things were match more scurries then ever in the history of KND, because no one has ever hade killing in mind, not even father.

"_I knew there was some thing wrong, I can't believe what I'm seeing"_ thought numbuh as shivers went down here spine.

"W-w-w-what do we d-do, n-n-numbuh one" said numbuh 2, shivering with fear.

" I…I…don't…" numbuh one started but quickly regained his scenes" We carryon, if we're lucky, we may capture this…this murderer" said numbuh with the sound of vengeance in his voice.

Little did they know that some on was observing them. In the darkness of the hangar ceiling, a hunter was watching it's pray.

His vision was a mixture of thermal and X ray, it saw there body heat and there skeleton and organs. He saw that they were leaving the hangar, to explore the rest of the tree house, leaving leftover-heat footsteps. It looked at on of the broken down ships, jumped from the ceiling and used the ship for cover. This all happened in just a forth of a second and the team didn't saw anything. The trap was sate and the only thing the attacker saw were 5 thermal reading shapes right in front of him.

Numbuh 4 hears some rustling behind him and turned around too see only on of the broken down ships.

"Huh, most be my imagination" he sighed in relief. Like the rest of his team mates he was scared out of his mind.

He walked back to the rest of the gang, not even noticing a transparent, humanoid shape, crouched down on the top of there ship, his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't like this, she thinks we should go or call for backup. There is no shame in woosing out" suggested numbuh 5, giving numbuh 1 a serious look.

"I'm sorry numbuh 5, but you know, orders are orders" said numbuh 1, looking back at her," I'm scared as much as you gays are but as sooner as we finish this mission the sooner we will be back home" he finished.

Suddenly numbuh 5 threw her self at him, knocking them both on the floor, as a beam of overheated plasma flew just a few inches over them and exploded in the center of the group. Every on fall back with there eyes dodging from side to side, searching for the origin of the beam. Numbuh 5 helped numbuh1 up, looking for the attacker as well. Suddenly, a terrifying battle yell echoed threw the hangar; it sounded more like a deep, beastly roar.

The gang watched in horror as a transparent, humanoid figure leaped of there ship and landed a few meters in front of them, snarling like wield predator. Numbuh 4 lifted his heavy paper gun and shout at the attacker. The beam hit the figure in the chest, when electric sparks enveloped him. Slowly he became entirely visible. He was a teenager with a dark read armor, groin, rear, shin and thy guards. He was as big as the last one. He only hade one gantlet on his right hand, his left hand was wrapped in leather. His hockey mask was smaller and it only covered his eyes, nose, mouth, and forehead. His dreadlocks were much longer then the first one. He threw his head back and late out a terrifying roar, as it collapsed onto the floor.

"HOLY UNDERWARE, WHAT THE HEACK IS THIS THING" yelled out numbuh 2, as jumped onto numbuh 4 in fear.

They all got a little closer the the attacker observing his features. Numbuh 5 stud behind numbuh 1, while he kneeled down to take of his mask. Numbuh 3 started slightly panicking; all of this was too much for her secretive personality. Numbuh 1 pooled out the cables and whirs from the mask and was ready to take it of. But, for some reason, it wouldn't budge, no mater how hard he pulled, almost like it was part of the attacker's face.

Suddenly, in lightning speed, he grabbed numbuh 1 by the throat, and stud in his full size, lifting numbuh 1 in the air. The gantlet's front end seems to have opened and 4 long, razor-sharp blades shot out. With them he started pocking and pressing, numbuh 1's stomach. It seamed he was about to cut it open, instead he threw, nearly suffocated, numbuh 1 at the rest of the team. Numbuh on made impact with the rest of them, and while the were trying to untie themselves, the attacker pulled out a strange looking pistol with a wide nozzle. The pistol shout out a large, metal net, which in one second enveloped his pray.

Things were looking bad for them, not only the were immobilized, but a crazy teenage psycho was going to rip them apart.

"WE CAN'T MOVE, WE SURENDER" yelled numbuh 1 at the attacker, but he seamed to not care, he pulled his right arm back ready too strike them.

"Numbuh 3, before we're gown, I-I want you to know some thing… I…I…lo…"said numbuh 4 to numbuh 3, before he was interrupted by a loud explosion.

There was a huge hole in the wall and, suddenly, a vas number of KND operatives burst into the hangar, weapons at the ready. Numbuh 362 was riding a DOH-DOH.

"ATTACK" she yelled as the KND troops started firing everything they got at the attacker.

He snarled and leaped to the darkness ceiling, dodging the fire. They all started searching the ceiling with there flashlights but there was no trace of the mysteries intruder. After a while the search was over with no success, numbuh 1 was standing beside one of the destroyed ships. He and his team were debriefed. He was terrified of the entire situation; he didn't know what to do. Numbuh 5 approached him by his side.

"You OK numbuh 1, I can help if you want" she asked him looking him strait in the eyes.

"No no, it's all right, numbuh 5, I'm fine. Any way, thanks for saving me back there" said numbuh 1 with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey… somebody has to save your huge touchy, heh heh" laugh numbuh 5 trying to cheer him up.

"I don't think that now is the best time for jocks, 7 of our operatives have bin brutally murdered. We've got to find the culprit who's responsible for this terrible act" said numbuh 1, losing his smile.

Suddenly numbuh 60 approached them, he hade something in his clenched fist.

"Numbuh's 1 and 5 the search party has found this" he said extending his hand at them.

In it was a strange looking capsule; witch healed some glowing green, gooey liquid. On the side of the capsule were some, out-of-this-world, letters and signs.

"What are these" asked numbuh 1" taking the capsule in his hand.

"I don't know, we found it in level 56 of the tree house. Some thing is definitely not right hear" said numbuh 60, scratching his head.

"NUMBUH 60, we found fathers droids" yelled numbuh 86 as she ran up to numbuh 60" they're destroyed, we founded'm in peaces".

After she finished on of the operatives appeared, caring a droid's head. On the head's forehead was a lightning bolt-shaped sign, carved by force in it.

KND Sector V. Numbuh 1 was running multiple analyses on a peace of the floor were the plasma bolt hit. It was 1:00 AM and he has never been so sleepy. The door slide open and numbuh 5 walked in, she saw him working. Numbuh 1 noticed her and stud up.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you should go to bad, it's very late" she said giving numbuh 1 a friendly smile.

"It's like I always say: Desperate times call for desperate actions. I have to fined out what supstans was that bolt, which shot at as" said numbuh 1, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Common numbuh 1, you know that it's 1:00" said numbuh 5 grabbing him by his hand.

Numbuh 1 stud up, numbuh 5 noticed his series expression. He was thinking for a while till then and was wondering: Lizzy never did any thing to him, but put him in trouble, numbuh 5, on the other hand was always there to help him when he needs it. He was getting a filling, a filling he felt toward Lizzy when he met her. He was puzzled. Then it hit him, maybe, just maybe. It was love, hade to know. If some thing happens with those savage killers, he might never get a chance. He swallowed a lump.

"Abigail, I want you to give me a clear and honest answer" said numbuh 1.

"Well I…I… of course I c…wait, did you just call me Abigail" said numbuh 5 slowly loosing her cool. "_Is this it what I think it is, is he really trying too confess_" she thought, as numbuh 1 haled her other hand in his.

"Do you lo…"but before he could finish a very familiar roar.

A very familiar figure jumped out of the pipes and cables in the ceiling and landed in front of the 2 kids. He stud up in his full size, it was the same one the encountered at sector X.

He was standing there and observing them bough. Numbuh 1 pulled numbuh 5 behind him so he could protect her, she watched the attacker with fear. Numbuh 1 was standing there, ready, he was going to do anything to protect her, the truth was: he loved her.

Suddenly the attacker seems to calm down and he pointed at them with his hand, leaning his head to the right.

"Aiso'feo infaso tlhk'epts soret'oneth khaluhu sia'estuio" said a distorted, deep voice (like Darth Vaider) behind the mask, leaving numbuh1 and numbuh 5 confused.

To be continued


End file.
